1. Field of Invention
A pair of clamps are attached to a damaged bone one each side of a fracture site during a surgical reduction, one clamp on each side of the fracture site, after which the two clamps are slidably engaged to a single alignment bar, with the clamps then being adjusted to properly align the bone for a surgical attachment using a bone plate. Each clamp provides axially adjustable plate retainers which slides along a track on the end of each segment of the each clamp to position the retainers at a location where the bone plate is to be attached to the bone. Upon positioning, the bone plate is held against the bone with the bone still in proper alignment wherein screws anchor the plate to the bone, stabilizing the fracture site during the plate attachment procedure.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present bone and plate clamp assembly, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
In a U.S. Patent Application, Publication No. 2008/0027471 to Hauri, a bone clamp is disclosed which provides a pair of members in a scissor engagement with and handle on one end and extended clamping jaws on the opposing ends, the extended clamping jaws having a plurality of sharp projecting teeth which clamp onto a bone segment, the jaws having a locking means to retain the jaws upon the bone. The handles also provide at least one point where the handle may be attached to an elongated component to fulfill a target line function in that the longitudinal axis of the component may be aligned in parallel with the load axis of the leg. In U.S. patent Application, Publication No. 2008/0009871 to Orbay, a bone clamp provides a C-shaped body with a lower V-shaped clamp plate having a serrated or ridged surface with an upper section forming an internally threaded aperture to receive a threaded screw attaching to a template having multiple holes serving as a guide for inserting of pins, screws or a drill member, the bone clamp also providing a detachable extended handle.
Bone clamps are also disclosed in the prior art which are used to clamp a segment of bone together to hold it in shape, where the bone has been severely splintered. These type clamps include U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,919 to Brinson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,429 to Sampson, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,128 to Ettinger. Some medical devices provide a means for reduction of a broken long bone for properly aligning the bone during a surgical repair. These type devices include U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,483 to Kazakov and U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,404 to Bimman.
A Bone plate clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,840 to Watanabe, providing a base member with a guideway and an abutment face. A jaw member has a pair of jaw faces which face the abutment face, The jaw member is slidably mounted to the base member at the guideway and is movable toward and away from the abutment face by a leadscrew that is threaded to the base member, the jaw member defining a V-shaped clamping surface. The leadscrew has a grip with a first and second diameter to provide for different rates of movement of the jaw member. A bone setting apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,088 to St. Onge, providing a pair of bone clamps used for open reduction and internal fixation of a fractured bone or osteotomey, the bone clamps interconnected by a lockable articulating connection apparatus. Each bone clamp includes a primary clamping means for manipulating a bone fragment back into a proper position, Additionally, each bone clamp includes a secondary bone clamping means that provides adequate clamping force for maintaining the reduction so that the primary clamping means can be released. The secondary bone clamping means provides clearance for the positioning and application of a fracture fixation prosthesis to stabilize the reduction during healing. The bone clamps and lockable, articulating connection apparatus form a bone setting apparatus, with the bar engaged within each bone clamp.
None of the above disclosed sone clamps or alignment devices provide a means to secure two bone segments using a scissored clamping force with a locking means to retain the clamp into its clamped position, provide a secondary clamping means to secure each bone clamp to a common alignment bar which may be independently attached to each clamp prior to or subsequent to the clamps being secured to respective bone sections for subsequent linear alignment of the bones, nor do they provide a pair of bone plate securing members which secure to clamping ends of each bone clamp which may be adjustably axially aligned around the secured bone section forming opposing V-shaped clamping surfaces to minimize bone contact and still provide for secure contact with the bone section with positioned openings to allow for the insertion of a bone plate against a bone by yet another securing means, holding the bone plate in place while screws are inserted through the retained bone plate into the bone sections to hold the bone together and in place during the healing process and subsequent to the removal of the bone clamps.